


Switching Places

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Q wants Picard, Smut, and Picard wants him back, based on art, but will they admit it that easily, hahaha ofc no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: Q wants Picard, and he knows that Picards wants him back. But how can he possibly get this stubborn human to admit he's attracted to him?Written for the Qcard Big Bang 2017.Based on wonderful art by MetalBunny.





	Switching Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalBunny/gifts).



“Q! Get off my ship!”

Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the _USS Enterprise_ , wanted Q to get off his ship. Q, of course, wasn’t going anywhere. He liked it here. And boy did those four words turn him on.

“So harsh,” he playfully scolded the captain, “that’s no way to treat a guest.”

“An _uninvited, unwelcome, unwanted_ guest,” Picard retorted, jumping off his chair and standing on the bridge like the strong, valiant captain that he was. The rest of the bridge crew stood alert, glaring at Q.

“Surely not _entirely_ unwanted?” Q purred, purposely drawing the words out in a languid voice.

Picard knew exactly what Q was alluding to, but of course he pretended he did not. “Get off my ship,” he said again, albeit a bit more cautious this time. _Afraid I’ll reveal our little secret, captain? In front of your loyal crew?_

Q grinned viciously. “But the fun has merely begun, _mon capitaine_.”

Ever since stumbling upon Picard’s rather heated dreams about him, Q had found himself on this bridge a lot more than usual. It was as if Picard’s attraction to him prompted a new and vivid interest on Q’s part as well. While watching the captain’s erotic dreams, Q had more than once thought about making them a reality.

But how could he possibly get this pig-headed human to admit he was attracted to him? He could brainwash the man, but that was disgusting – not to mention mind-numbingly boring. Creating a more willing copy of Picard was equally tasteless. He wanted the real deal, the original Jean-Luc, the stupidly obstinate and yet oddly majestic Jean-Luc…

“What can I do to get you out of here?” Picard was saying. Anyone else saying it would’ve sounded desperate, but in Picard’s mouth it almost sounded like a threat.

 _A threat! Against a Q!_ How absolutely idiotic – or incredibly brave. Either way, Picard was asking if he could _do_ anything… indeed he could…

Q stopped that train of thought right there. It was too easy, and frankly not very classy. He wanted Picard to come to him willingly, even _eagerly_. And he was starting to see how to achieve that. Getting that particular reaction out of Picard could be simpler than it seemed…

“Nothing you can say or do will change my mind, Jean-Luc,” Q said, studying his fingernails.

He could practically feel Picard fuming from across the bridge. At the same time, there was something else radiating from the human – oh yes, this was getting good.

“If I could get my hands on you…” Picard hissed between clenched teeth.

Q brought his hand up to his chest in mock alarm. “Violence, captain? Really? I’m shocked. A race that prides itself on its peaceful ways! You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Any other human would’ve hurtled themselves at Q and strangled him right there and then. But Picard had more self-control. Besides, it would’ve been useless of course; Q was way too powerful.

On the other hand, Picard was certainly angry enough to actually wish he could physically harm Q. Harm him? Or perhaps… _punish_ him?

Q couldn’t help a smile showing on his human face. He scanned Jean-Luc’s being, taking care not to read his mind. Yes, there certainly were signs of arousal there. Ha! Telling Q off turned Picard on! It was working! Now all he had to do was…

“Shall I notify Starfleet Command, sir?” Will Riker said, interrupting Q’s musings. The petulant first officer was staring at Q with obvious contempt, readily challenging the entity. How annoying.

Rolling his eyes, Q snapped his fingers and the entire bridge crew disappeared. “Much better,” he exhaled.

Picard looked around, startled and then increasingly anger. “Where’s my crew? Bring them back!”

“Let’s make a deal,” Q took a few deliberate steps towards Picard until he was looming over him threateningly. To his credit, the captain didn’t budge, despite Q being taller and broader than him.

“No deals until I get my crew back!” Picard barked.

“Temper, temper, _mon capitaine_ ,” Q held his hands up, “I promise you will have your crew and ship back after this.”

“And you really think I am going to trust you?” Picard scoffed.

“I’m afraid you don’t have much choice.” The smirk on Q’s face was slowly turning into a toothy grin.

Picard sighed heavily. “What is it you want?”

“It’s very simple. I want us to exchange places for a few hours.”

The human eyed Q suspiciously. “You mean you want to command the _Enterprise_ while I take orders from the Continuum?”

“No no no,” the entity shook his head, “I wouldn’t want to command this silly thing. I mean you get my powers, and I remain powerless – for a few hours, that is,” he explained, then added sheepishly, “I do not ‘take orders’ from anyone, by the way.”

“You remain powerless?” Picard widened his eyes. “And I get the power of the Q?”

“Exactly. I’m glad you managed to wrap your tiny mind around it. Agreed, then?”

“I suppose –” Picard started, but Q didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence; with a snap of his fingers a transfer of energy occurred. To the human eye, it looked like a white trickle of light was emanating from Q’s chest and colliding with Picard’s. 

And then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Jean-Luc Picard staggered backwards, quite stunned. He stared at his palms in disbelief. “My God,” he whispered to himself.

“Yes, Johnny?” Q cooed, purposefully using the hated nickname. He needed Picard angry. With the power to act upon his anger, Picard was very likely to eventually give in to his primal instincts and animalistic desires. Just what Q wanted.

But before he could even think about gloating, Q was flung against the nearest bulkhead with enough force to knock the air out of his all-too human lungs. The next thing he knew his arms and legs were being held in place by some invisible force. He couldn’t move properly, so he just stood there, pressed against the wall, feeling somewhat uncomfortable but very excited. He looked up at Picard with growing lust. The captain’s forehead was wrinkled with rage, his breathing heavy and his eyes seething with fury.

“My, my,” Q bit his lower lip, “You’re a fast learner, I see. Already using your powers for vengeance? Oh but I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

Picard threw himself right at Q’s throat and grabbed him by the collar of his fake Starfleet uniform. “I’m tired of you treating me this way,” the human panted, his face dangerously close to Q’s.

“What are you going to do about it, Johnny?” Q mocked. But then his eyes turned a darker shade and he whispered enticingly, “You want to punish me, don’t you? You want me at your mercy. You want to _take_ me.”

The entity’s words increased Picard’s anger, but he seemed reluctant to admit his feelings yet. Q was relentless. “Admit it, Jean-Luc. You want me. I’ve seen it, there’s no sense in denying it. I’ve seen the things you wish you could do to me – shall I enumerate them?”

“Yes, yes I want you,” Picard finally yielded, but his grip on Q’s shirt only strengthened, “now shut up!”

 _No, not angry enough_. Q smiled. “You’re a sick man, Captain Picard. Vengeance as an outlet for your perverted sexual fantasies… You really do want to punish me.”

And then, something entirely unexpected happened. Instead of getting even more enraged, Picard let go of Q’s collar and took a careful step back. His face was oddly calm; cold; totally impassive.

Q felt a pang of worry. Of course, he could get his powers back whenever he wished – he wasn’t stupid. But it wasn’t exactly part of the plan. Then again, this was why he found Picard so enthralling: he always managed to surprise Q.

“You want vengeance? You want punishment?” Jean-Luc’s voice was harsh and unforgiving, but there was a hint of something else in there. Something almost… playful. “I’ll show you punishment.”

He snapped his fingers, mimicking Q’s trademark motion, and suddenly they were no longer aboard the _Enterprise_ , but in the middle of what appeared to be… a field of giant burning candles. Some of them were perched on ten feet high maroon columns, piercing a dark burgundy sky with their flickering flames. Others were scattered along the dusty floor. The same display spread out over the horizon and into infinity.

Q looked around, raising his eyebrows. “Quite an eccentric venue, _mon capitaine_. But I’ve never been one to scorn eccentricity,” he smirked.

“Shut up,” Picard ordered.

Q turned to look at him and jolted in actual, _genuine_ surprise. Jean-Luc Picard was now wearing something very familiar; Q’s red and black judge robe. It was rather impressive to see him wearing it, and extremely unsettling. The captain knew what he was doing.

“You will obey me,” he commanded, and Q felt his human body respond to the strong, dominating voice. He understood, however, that this was Picard’s way of asking permission, as it were. _Oh yes Johnny, you’ve read the signs correctly: I want this as much as you do_.

Smiling, he nodded ever-so slightly, and Picard seemed to take that as an answer. “On your knees,” he said, and Q complied with a bit more enthusiasm than he’d originally wanted.

Picard walked up to him, eyelids drooping with uncensored desire. Q felt a shiver run down his spine. Being human, even for a few hours, was overwhelming. Just being here and kneeling in front of Jean-Luc Picard was enough to make his uniform trousers uncomfortably tight.

“What shall I do with you?” Picard hummed, running a gloved hand over the side of Q’s cheek, down to his jaw, over his mouth…

Without warning, a flash of bright blue light enveloped Q’s body and a second later he found himself entirely naked. Picard hummed in appreciation.

Q wasn’t by any means bashful or modest when it came to nudity – in fact he would’ve preferred nudity over Starfleet uniforms, but he had to comply with outdated human standards – and yet the utter vulnerability of his position left him feeling slightly tense. He fought the urge to stand up.

“Relax Q,” Picard whispered soothingly, “We’ll take our time.”

Q bit his lower lip. Picard was proving to be an unexpectedly soft lover, even in this dominating position. It made him all the more attractive.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, and Q obeyed instantly. “Mmm…” the captain’s eyes trailed downward and a hungry look veiled them.

Q could no longer wait. “Touch me.” It wasn’t a request. He needed Picard to touch him, _now_.

A strong, punishing gloved palm struck Q’s cheek. He gasped in surprise. Stunned, he looked up at Picard, eyes wide and questioning.

“Patience,” Picard said, ever-so calmly, “I’m the one who gives orders around here. You shall wait – and obey. Understood?”

Q nodded slowly. He felt himself getting harder; if anything, his impatience had increased even as he promised he would be patient.  

Picard reached down and unfastened the large robe. He let it fall around his sides, opening and revealing his own arousal. Q stared with growing lust.

“Open your mouth,” Picard said, running his hand once again over Q’s cheek and further down, roughly cupping his jaw.

Q obeyed, heart pounding and chest heaving. With his free hand, Picard began stroking himself, his eyes still locked onto Q’s.

Q was finding it harder and harder not to moan in frustration. He was aching for Picard’s touch – he even considered begging for it. He knew he was unusually impatient, but he wasn’t used to giving in to this human form. The lightest of touches drove him crazy. He was already a mess, his body tense and shaking with desire, dripping pre-cum onto the floor.

Picard was still stroking himself, breathing heavily as he gripped Q’s jaw. “You want this, don’t you?” he groaned, before forcefully yanking Q forward and shoving his erection into the entity’s mouth.

Q closed his eyes and took only the tip in, sucking on it avidly. Another slap – lighter than the first, but stinging all the same – landed on his cheek. “No teasing, Q,” Picard warned, pushing himself further into Q’s mouth.

Running his tongue over and under the throbbing shaft, Q opened his mouth and let Picard shove himself down his throat. He sucked vigorously, hollowing his cheeks and squeezing his lips around Picard, who moaned loudly in response.

Then Picard thrust forward, holding Q’s head down against him, and Q felt his throat tighten uncomfortably. Choking, he tried to pull away, only to have Picard’s hand press harder against the back of his head. Q flailed helplessly, pushing against Picard’s thighs, and Picard finally let him go. He tried to regain his breath, coughing as Picard caressed his cheek.

“Look at me,” the captain whispered.

Q looked up, teary eyed, to find Picard flushed and panting. He felt a surge of pride run through him; he was evidentially excellent at cock-sucking, if he dared say so himself.

“Good boy,” Picard moaned as he thrust his hips forward, pushing his erection against Q’s lips.

Once again, Q took him in, this time willing to take the risk of choking. He bobbed his head forward and backward, gradually increasing the pace and pressure of his lips against Picard’s pulsating member. Pulling out almost entirely, he flicked his tongue over the tip before sinking back in until his nose nuzzled Picard’s pubic hair. Repeating this several times, Q moaned continuously, sending shivers through Picard’s body.

“Q…” the captain grunted. It sounded enough like a warning for Q to know exactly what to do. Cupping Picard’s balls, he steadied himself on his knees and increased the pace of his coming-and-going to the point where he was getting dizzy.

“Aaah, yes,” Picard moaned. Holding Q’s head in place, he came hard down the entity’s throat.

Q swallowed, smirking to himself. He liked this very much. He knew now that he had a special kind of power over Picard; something even the Continuum couldn’t take away from him. He knew that the captain’s place wasn’t in that robe, pretending to be in control; no, what Jean-Luc needed was to _lose_ control, and Q had a few ideas as to how to achieve that.

But now wasn’t the time; his theories could wait. He pulled away and licked his lips. Looking up at Picard, he noticed the human’s unreservedly satisfied expression; eyes glassy and lips still parted in bliss. He looked impossibly hot. Q ran his hand over Picard’s muscular thigh and almost sighed to himself – _what a perfectly alluring human_ , he thought hungrily.

 Which seemed to remind Picard that Q was still hard and aching.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” he said, voice still shaky, as he extended his hand to run his fingers through Q’s hair.

Immediately, Q was overwhelmed by a multitude of different sensations: invisible fingers pinched his nipples just as a pair of ghostly mouths sucked at his dick and balls. He moaned in abandon, arching his back and throwing his head back in pleasure.

“Yes… cum for me, Q,” Jean-Luc’s voice took him over the edge, sending him thrashing into climax.

He came onto the floor, shuddering. Jean-Luc’s hand moved from his hair down to his neck and started drawing circles onto his skin. Q let himself fall back into Jean-Luc’s touch.

A moment passed in uninterrupted silence as they both regained their breath. Then Picard spoke, his voice hoarse and husky. “Were you ever really powerless? Or did you have everything under control the entire time?”

Q instantly understood the real interrogation behind these suspicious, doubtful questions. For the first time in his long existence, Q didn’t know exactly what to say. “Jean-Luc,” he began, shifting uncomfortably to look up at the captain, “This… wasn’t an experiment.”

Picard avoided Q’s eyes. “Oh.”

The next few seconds were painfully awkward. Q cleared his throat. “But if it were, I’d readily _experiment_ a few more times.”

“Not satisfied with the results?” Picard finally met Q’s eyes, smiling playfully.

“Not entirely, no,” Q smirked back at him, “There are a few more things I’d like to… try.”

A silent agreement passed between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. Q congratulated himself on his inspired idea; fueling Picard’s anger and eventually his lust, then switching places with him to enable the captain to act on his desires. Genius.

Next time he wanted something from Jean-Luc though, he’d ask directly.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! 
> 
> This little story is based on breathtaking artwork by MetalBunny. [Check it out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11963226)


End file.
